Once in a Lifetime
by anajet
Summary: How do you keep someone away from her family? The Elders solution to this is to erase a persons memory and to send her to someone who loves her and who will take care of her. But what happens when the other side finds her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters except for Pascha and Paxton.

* * *

**Once in a Lifetime**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mumbling in the distance, first she couldn't hear a word they said but as the pain slowly decreased she could hear that it was a male and a woman talking.

- We can't let her stay here.

- How should we explain it for her mother and grandmother? They know she is here.

- They will understand. They know that it's for the greater good. It's her sisters I'm worried about.

- They will search heaven and hell for her.

- Not if we tell them that they can't see her yet, then they will behave, they wouldn't risk it.

- Ok, so we send her to earth with no memory, but how will she make it?

- We have to send her to someone who knows her, all of her sides and who won't let her contact her sisters.

- Who?

- I know the perfect one…

She couldn't hear the rest.

Seconds later she could hear how the two persons came walking towards her.

- I wish you a blessed life Prudence. Full of joy and love.

She felt two hands on her forehead and then everything turned white.

* * *

Gulls flying in the sky not a cloud in sight, children laughing and running around on the beach. She had no idea who she was or where she were but she understood that this, this that she saw, this was beautiful. She began to walk next to the seashore, the sun made her raven hair shine.

They had told him to go to the beach at exactly one a clock on the 19th of May 2001. They had told him that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He had to hold it a secret, he wasn't to tell no one. He had no idea what they talked about, but his life couldn't get worse now could it? Something glittered just outside the left side of his field of vision. He turned his head and he couldn't believe who he saw walking down by the shoreline. He couldn't move for like a minute and then he remember the words "once of a lifetime opportunity" and he jumped over the small fence and ran towards her.

- Prue!

First she didn't react but as he reached her and laid his hand on her shoulder she turned around.

- Prue, it's really you. I can't believe it!

He took her in his arms and hugged her like he would never let her go.

- Prue, is that my name?

He slowly let her out of his embrace and took her hands in his instead.

- Yes, Prue is your name and I own you my life.

- You know me?

- Yes, yes I do.

- Who I'm I?

- You're an angel, a true angel.

She looked at him questioning, but she never let go of his hand as they began walking towards his beautiful beach house.

- Wow, this is beautiful. She said as he opened the door for her.

- Do you live her alone?

- Yes.

- But it's so big.

- Yes, I was planning to ask this woman to live with me but I coward out.

- Why?

- She's to good for me, and she still is. He let the last couple of words out as a whisper.

* * *

It was a week later and he still couldn't believe that she was there next to him. Every morning he believed it all had been a dream and he slowly opened the door to her bedroom and just stood there looking at her for a couple of minutes. Then he walked down to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

- Morning.

- Morning. He smiled at her standing there in the doorway. She wore one of his t-shirts. Since she didn't own any clothes of her own she had borrowed his.

She grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it. They had spent most of the week indoors except a few walks at the beach. She didn't like spending time at places she didn't know and where there was people she didn't know. He didn't mind, but he realized that she needed some clothes of her own.

- How about today we go shopping? Before she could say no he added. I will be by your side all the time and it's a weekday so most people is at work.

- Ok, if you promise me to not leave my side.

- I promise.

* * *

- How about this one?

- She peeked out behind the drapery.

- That's not a pair of jeans.

He smiled at her.

- Yes I know, but I think it will look great on you. He handed her the black slim dress.

- Please try it on, for me.

- Ok… She closed the drapery.

Moments later she opened the drapery.

- Wow, you look stunning.

She smiled at him and twirled around.

- You like it? She asked.

- I love it.

An hour later they sat at a small restaurant several bags filled with different clothing next to them. An waitress came up to them with two cups of coffee. They had already eaten a lunch. Prue slowly stirred her coffee. He couldn't stop looking at her and he slowly reached out and grabbed her other hand with his. She slowly looked up at him and smiled


End file.
